


Nicotine

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of rough sex, Wow, enjoy!!, jjseung, no more rambling in the tags, not actually descriptive because i'm a lameo that can't write smut, okay, this was written at three am on my phone while Nicotine by panic! at the disco was playing, wow i'm so lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He's addicted to Seung-Gil the way a smoker's addicted to Nicotine.Despite that, JJ wouldn't have it any other way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at three am, in the notes on my phone.  
> There's a screenshot of the original on my twitter if you wanna see it.  
> This version is gonna be edited to be a little longer.

JJ _wished so desperately_ that he wasn't addicted to Seung-Gil. He knew that it was costing him more than he should be spending to get himself out to Korea to meet with the other skater, but the sex was just _so damn good_. Seung-Gil made him lose any sense of a rational thought every time they were together. He bounced his leg as he sat in the taxi cab, biting his lip as he waited for his stop. It was the second time in six months that he'd flown out to Korea, but he didn't care it was the chance to be with Seung-Gil. He'd fly out every damn week if he had to, if it meant the chance to see Seung-Gil.

Before he has time to process what his body is doing, JJ is walking up to Seung-Gil’s door and knocking. He’s about to call out the Korean’s name when the door swings open to reveal him. They stare at each other for a moment before JJ is drug inside, the Canadian barely having time to grab the handle to his suit case to drag it with him. No sooner than he was drug inside did he lock lips with Seung-Gil. The Korean male drags him to the bedroom, causing JJ abandons a rational mind set, his clothes, and his suit case.

The sex is hot and rough, but _damn_ was it good.

JJ’s back is littered with scratches and Seung-Gil’s skin is covered in hickeys, but both males seem content to be in the position they’re in. The only sounds that are resonating through the room are the heavy breathing of JJ and Seung-Gil. He’s been satisfied, they both have, but he’s not sure for how long.

JJ _knows_ there’s no way around it all.

He’s addicted to Seung-Gil the way a smoker's addicted to Nicotine.

Despite that, JJ wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream about jjseung on;  
> twitter; pansexualjj  
> tumblr; chulanxnt


End file.
